Tú, mi pasión
by UshicornioCozmico
Summary: Ella era mi chica en llamas. La mujer que ardía entre mis brazos desprendiendo su pasión. Ya no estaba conmigo, era de él. Pero Peeta nunca podrá borrar las marcas que dejé en su piel. (Regalo para SamanthaBlack30)


**Disclaimer** : los personajes no me pertenecen son de la maravillosa Suzanne Collins. Le tomé prestado por unos momentos a Katniss y Haymitch.

* * *

 **No al plagio.**

* * *

 _Tú, mi pasión._

* * *

Desde el primer momento que la vi atravesar la puerta del tren que nos llevaría al Capitolio quedé impactado por su belleza. Pero no hablaba de la belleza física, ya que en el doce había muchas mujeres de ojos grises y cabello moreno. La belleza que me dejó sin habla fue la de sus ojos —los cuales transmitían tantas emociones aunque quisiera demostrar lo contrario—; sin embargo, dos eran las que resplandecían en ellos: sacrificio y pasión.

Supe por las pantallas que el primero era generado por lo acontecido hacía unos minutos atrás... pero la pasión que ardía en su gris mirar llevaba años cultivándose y clamando ser liberada.

«¿ _En qué momento fue? No lo recuerdo, pero no me arrepiento»._

Decir que no me lo esperaba sería mentir; verla arder en su traje de presentación de tributos solo avivó mi deseo y curiosidad por ser testigo de sentirla en acción. Cabe destacar que sudé frío todas las veces que que estuvo a punto de morir ni hablar de lo que sentí cuando todos vimos en pantalla V. I. P. el beso que compartió con Peeta... Mi sangre se calentó de forma inexplicable y quise ser tributo para arrancarle la cabeza por haberse atrevido a probar los labios que me pertenecían.

¡Oh, Dios! Qué labios tan exquisitos que me llamaban a saciarme de ellos... no me lo impedí. Como había estado sobrio las semanas que habían estado en la arena, no fue difícil seducirla con esa masculinidad que tenía guardada bajo las llaves del alcohol.

 _«Fue mía y yo suyo. Compartiendo más que palabras»._

Toda ella sabía a ambrosía. No me conformé con un beso en la entrada de su recámara en el tren; la empujé hasta hacerla tropezar con la cama y exploré aun más profundo lo que me ofrecía en bandeja de plata. No dejé que hiciera nada, quería tomarme el tiempo de sentirla en todo su esplendor.

La hice suspirar de placer, la llevé a la gloria infinidad de veces, pero no me saciaba. Anhelaba más. Marqué su cuerpo con mis dientes, sus labios y los pequeños botones en sus senos estaban hinchados de tanto que jugué con ellos. En realidad, no hubo un solo lugar que mi lengua no gozara.

Al entrar en ella la obligué a verme a los ojos y, como fiera, me devolvió la mirada. Valiente y apasionada, envolvió mis caderas con sus piernas y, plantando su pies en mi trasero, me enterró en su húmeda cavidad. Gemimos, ella de dolor y yo de placer. Había sido el primero en tomarla.

 _«La locura se apoderó de mí y la contagié»._

Sus sollozos no tenían límite. Me pedía que no parara, que me haría pagar caro si no le daba ma liberación deseada. Sin embargo, quise torturarla así como ella lo hizo con el beso compartido con Peeta. Salí de ella ignorando sus protestas y me arrodillé entre sus piernas para dedicarme a amamantar su punto de placer.

Paraba cuando la sentía a segundos de a la cima. Pero no resistí tanto tiempo sin atención; sin avisar me alineé y entré con ganas de tocar el cielo juntos.

 _«Cuidado con lo que deseas. A veces no es lo que esperas»._

No obstante, todo lo que empieza tenía que terminar. La consciencia de ello llegó a mí después de llevar un año compartiendo días, tardes y noches de lujuria desenfrenada —tonto de mí que la había sentido mía cuando nunca lo fue—. Los juegos del vasallaje llegaron y me hicieron caer en una pesadilla. El teatro había abierto el telón: el show daba inicio.

Pero el show nunca fue show sino que todo había sido real. Me había engañado. Nuestros encuentros se fueron evaporando hasta... hasta aquella última noche:

«—Eres un gran mentor, Haymitch. Me enseñaste demasiado —dijo sin un atisbo de sentimiento alguno en rostro—. Y te lo agradezco, pero si lo que buscas en mí es amor pierdes tu tiempo. Eso le pertenece a Peeta.»

Se fue al terminar de vestirse sin darme oportunidad de replicar. Sin embargo, ella pensaba que no había notado algo diferente en su cuerpo. Por Dios, lo conocía mejor que el mío. Me daba tanta satisfacción saberme vencedor aunque no pudiera disfrutar de la victoria directamente...

 _«Ella lo sabía, yo lo sabía y Peeta no quería saberlo»_.

Esa pequeña criatura que le gritaba «papá» a Peeta era mi hijo. Ese mismo niño me reconocía cuando en las noches entraba a su cuarto, me hacía espacio en su cama y se recostaba en mi pecho.

¿Que no era mía? Que se lo repitiera las veces que deseara. ¡A ver si lo cree algún día! Porque hasta hoy sus ojos seguían reflejando esa pasión que sólo yo pude liberar.

 _«Era de tontos negarlo: ardíamos bajo la misma pasión»._

* * *

 **Viñeta de regalo para SamanthaBlack30 amante del Kat-Hay (así le llamo yop).**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **inesUchiha.**


End file.
